Family Ties for Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: I have been bugged over and over about how my OC character came to be and this is the best thing that I can come up with for a BASIC back story for the beginning. (IT MAY CHANGE!) I will elaborate on it more in the future, but for now this is what I have to give. UNLESS I THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE I WANT TO ADD FOR HER BACK STORY THIS IS COMPLETE!
1. Most Relations of Amaterasu's Family

**AN: Okay I did say that I was going to put out the messed up way that most of my characters were related so here goes nothing...**

My character starts out being a "Basic Clone" of Genesis Rhapsodos, in a "Female" form. What happened was somehow Hojo managed to get some of Genesis' DNA and did what he did to Sephiroth and clone Genesis.

Now Sephiroth was cloned "three" times creating "Kadaj", "Yazoo", and "Loz".

Angeal isGenesis' best friend

Zack is Angeal's student and then in turn Cloud is Zack's student

Cissine is a Turk that works for shinRa

Sephiroth and Genesis are lovers together

Angeal and Zack are lovers together

Kadaj and Cloud are lovers together

Loz and Cissine are lovers together

Yazoo was once lovers with my character but decided to end that once we found out that we were "related" due to the fact that I was a "clone"of Genesis, and he was a "clone"of Sephiroth

 **AN: And I think that about sums up the family/relationship that my OC's basically have before they get sent to another world**


	2. Amaterasu's History Growing Up

**AN: I swore up and down in the last chappie of this thing that I would tell you more about my OC so I guess here you go. And just to level with you, this basically follows the plot of the actual FFVII: Crisis Core game, it's just from my OC's perspective. And I know this is a little like a story but I kinda wanted it to be like that. I think it gives it a little more depth. You can see where she comes from if it kinda goes story.**

 **Also, in a lot of my stories, I twist the back story a little. BUT, this is the main back story for my OC. This is actually how she came to be. The fist time that I made her up this is the first back story that I gave to her. The original story that I made for her. I vary the way that I write her each time that I take her to a different story, but if I use her actual character this is where you can actually find out what truly happened to her...and the huge sob story that is her past...XD.**

Amaterasu was born 4 years after Genesis was. She eventually met Angeal through Genesis, and though she was shy around him, the three of them played together like they were one big family. Then Angeal and Genesis finally decided to go off to Midgar and join SOLDIER. Amaterasu was sad to see her brother and her best friend go, but she supported her brother none the less, wanting to see him live out his dream of being a hero, not just living his life in some back-water town as the mayor's son. Amaterasu would often receive letters from Genesis, constantly telling her of all the missions that he was going on and all the little nuances of the classes that he had to go through and how he and Angeal were fairing through out the ranks.

Finally Amaterasu got a letter that made her the happiest she had been in her entire life. The letter told her that Genesis and Angeal had made first class and that they had gotten to work with Sephiroth finally. Then for some odd reason letters Amaterasu received from him became fewer and farther between, until they no longer came at all. Amaterasu became worried and was getting ready to make the journey to Midgar herself to make sure that Genesis and Angeal were okay, when all the sudden out of the blue, Genesis turned up in front of the mansion they lived in, with their parents in front of him, tied up, yelling at them that they betrayed him some how, and that they had turned him into some kind of monster. She then watched him execute their parents, their blood spraying all over him, and him not even flinching.

AMaterasu ran towards him screaming and crying, her heart broken at what she had just saw. She began screaming at him, asking why he did it, when he turned his now bloody sword on her as well. He told her to run or he would kill her. Amaterasu wouldn't listen and continued walking toward him until the point of his sword was at her throat. She told him that she knew he wouldn't hurt her, because she knew he loved her.

Genesis' sword wavered then lowered and he pulled her into his arms for a harsh, bloody hug, before shoving her away and pointing his sword at her again, repeating his threat for her to run or he would kill her. This time when Amaterasu moved towards him again, he slashed his sword at her showing that this time he meant what he said. Backing up with tears in her eyes, Amaterasu did what her brother told her and took off. As she ran out of the apple fields that surrounded where she had lived, Amaterasu turned around to see her precious home being bombed away. She made for Gongaga, figuring to be safe there even though it was so close to where Banora had been.

For a while she stayed there and lived in peace, but with a heavy heart. Knowing that her brother had killed their parents hurt her. Along with that, he had probably done something to jeopardize his position in SOLDIER. Amaterasu then heard that a friend of Angeal's had killed him. She then heard that Sephiroth had lost his mind.

Knowing that Sephiroth had been a friend of her brother's, Amaterasu attempted to find him, but each time she managed to catch up with the rumors of him being somewhere, she found she had just missed him. Then Amaterasu heard rumor of someone hiding beneath the apple fields back in Banora, or rather, where Banora had been. She could only hope that it was her brother seeing as how they were the only ones to discover the caves under there. She made her way back to Banora as fast as she could and weaved her way back through the caves and tunnels that made up the underground city. However as soon as Amaterasu entered the goddess' cavern as she and her brother had called it, she discovered that a man had killed Genesis and his soul was being taken to the Lifestream.

She begged and pleaded with the Goddess Minerva not to take her brother from her as she held his body against her, but her words went unheeded. Amaterasu's brother's body faded out of existence and she collapsed onto the ground in tears. The man that had killed her brother had tried to console Amaterasu, but all Amaterasu could feel at that moment was anger and rage, so she rose with her brothers sword in her hand. Though she had no formal training with a sword, she managed to drive the man back and out of the caves that they were in. In honor of her brother, Amaterasu lodged her brothers sword in the ground in front of the Goddess' statue and pulled out something that her brother had sent to her when he had sent her a letter.

It was a Summons Materia, Bahamut Fury to be exact. Amaterasu didn't remember how her brother had said he got it, but she remembered that Genesis said it was precious to him and he wanted her to keep it safe. Noting the notch that seemed to fit the Materia in his sword, Amaterasu slipped the Materia inside it and turned, giving the sword one last look before walking away. Not once after that did Amaterasu ever look back. Never again did she ever go back into the cavern, never again did she go back to the underground city, never again did she go back to Banora, and never would she forgive Sephiroth.

Amaterasu knew he had done something to her brother. She swore to herself that she would find him someday, and make him tell her just what he had done. And then...Amaterasu would make him pay for it... she promised herself... with his life if it called for it...


End file.
